Bang, Bang
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Songfic. Bellatrix conta toda a amargura e paixão que sente por Sirius. Essa música é interpretada pela Nancy Sinatra e faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Kill Bill.


**Bang, Bang  
**

**I was five and he was six  
_Eu tinha cinco anos e ele seis_  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
_Nós cavalgávamos em cavalinhos de pau_  
He wore black and I wore white  
_Ele vestido de preto e eu de branco_  
He would always win the fight  
_Ele sempre ganhava a luta_**

A nossa infância foi inesquecível, doce... Talvez as únicas boas lembranças que eu tenha da minha vida. Foi quando nós trocamos nosso primeiro beijo, inocentemente... Inocência... Eu nem sei mais o significado dessa palavra. Sirius, também não era inocente, pelo contrário, mas tinha um coração bondoso. Um coração simples e aconchegante. Talvez, simples até demais. Como alguém poderia em sã consciência trocar a fortuna que ele possuía por ideais tolos! Foi sempre isso que nos separou, as nossas diferenças...

A partir do momento que eu comecei a demonstrar a minha ambição, nós começamos a nos distanciar... Ele dizia que eu era fútil e leviana. Eu dizia que aquilo não era problema dele. Eu falava o quanto ele era hipócrita pregando um bom comportamento que ele não tinha. Mas ele sempre me lembrava dos meus defeitos, crimes e pecados. 

Apenas um olhar dele era capaz de me desarmar. Ele sempre vencia, sempre...  


**Bang bang. He shot me down  
_Bang bang. Ele atirou em mim  
_Bang bang. I hit the ground  
_Bang bang. Eu caio no chão  
_Bang bang. That awful sound  
_Bang bang. Aquele som terrível_  
Bang bang. My baby shot me down  
_Bang bang. Meu querido me atingiu_**  


Um olhar dele de carinho fazia com que eu ficasse alegre e radiante por várias semanas. Mas um olhar dele de desprezo podia fazer com que eu odiasse a tudo e a todos por meses. 

Na época da guerra, nossa distância aumentou ainda mais e o nosso amor ou paixão (não importa o nome) diminuiu ou desapareceu quase que por completo. Ele me humilhou de várias formas. Sempre que nos encontrávamos, nós duelávamos e eu perdia, sempre... Caia no chão derrotada, com lágrimas de ódio, ira, raiva, amargura... Ódio por perder. Ira por ser humilhada. Raiva por ainda amá-lo. E amargura por não ser correspondida, por não ser amada...  


Eu não era amada como eu merecia. Eu deveria ser amada por Apolo, O Deus Sol. E tinha que me contentar com um semideus.  


**Seasons came and changed the time  
_As estações chegaram e mudaram o tempo_  
When I grew up I called him mine  
_Fiquei adulta e o chamei de meu_  
He would always laugh and say:  
_Ele sempre ria e dizia:_  
"Remember when we used to play?"  
_"Lembra de quando nós brincávamos?"  
_**

A voz dele sempre me amedrontou. Não sabia se deveria esperar julgamentos severos ou juras de amor. Os julgamentos da minha conduta eu prefiro esquecer, mas as juras de amor... Até hoje elas me excitam... Tenho todas gravadas na memória. Também tenho gravadas em meu peito cada uma de nossas ardentes noites de amor e sexo selvagem. Nessas noites, o mundo se reduzia a um grão de areia e as suas ameaças se transformavam em lendas que achávamos que não se concretizariam. 

Nosso romance era o mais belo. E o mais perigoso.  


Por poucos momentos, tive a certeza de que viveríamos juntos para sempre. Mas como é difícil admitir que eu estava errada...  


**Bang bang. I shot you down  
_Bang bang. Eu te acertava_  
Bang bang. You hit the ground **

**_Bang bang. Você caía no chão_  
Bang bang. That awful sound  
_Bang bang. Aquele som terrível_  
Bang bang. I used to shoot you down  
_Bang bang. Eu costumava atingir você_**

  


Lembro de todos os detalhes daquele dia. Desde o momento que eu acordei de ressaca até a hora em que eu o matei. Sei que fui cruel, mas eu queria me vingar dele, de todas as coisas que me disse. Por não ter vindo para o meu lado...  


No instante em que o vi desaparecer e percebi que ele jamais voltaria, uma alegria invadiu meu peito. Nunca mais ele me perturbaria agora... Nem nossas lembranças do passado, nem a probabilidade de vê-lo de novo. Me livrara dele para sempre... Para sempre... Era o que ele merecia por ter me feito sofrer, era o que ele merecia...  


**Music played and people sang **

**_A música tocou e as pessoas cantaram_ **

**Just for me the church bells rang **

**_Apenas para mim os sinos da igreja ecoaram_**  


Mas depois aquela alegria se foi. E eu notei que meu coração (se eu posso dizer que tenho um) ainda nutria esperanças de que nós dois ficássemos juntos. E me enchi de desespero e mágoa, talvez até arrependimento...  


Ele sempre esteve certo, eu sou uma mulher fútil, tola e leviana. A única coisa que eu posso fazer hoje é chorar, apenas chorar...  


**Now he's gone, I don't know why **

**_Agora ele se foi. Não sei por quê_ **

**Until this day, sometimes I cry **

**_Desde este dia, às vezes eu choro_ **

**He didn't even say goodbye **

**_Ele nem mesmo disse adeus_**

**He didn't take the time to lie **

**_Nem gastou tempo mentindo_**  


A culpa foi dele. TODA DELE! Se ele não tivesse ido defender aquele afilhado remelento dele nada disso teria acontecido e ele ainda estaria vivo! A culpa foi toda dele, apenas dele! 

O que eu estou dizendo!  


Eu jamais teria descanso enquanto ele não morresse pelas minhas mãos. Eu sonhava em vê-lo sangrar até a morte nos meus braços, me pedindo perdão e admitindo o quanto ele tinha errado comigo. Dizendo que eu era a única coisa que importava para ele, mas isso não aconteceu, ele não disse nada amável para mim. Só trocamos palavras ásperas...  


**Bang bang. He shot me down**

**_Bang bang. Ele atirou em mim_ **

**Bang bang. I hit the ground **

**_Bang bang. Eu caí no chão_**

**Bang bang. That awful sound **

**_Bang bang. Aquele som terrível_**

**Bang bang. My baby shot me down**

**_Bang bang. Meu querido me atingiu  
_**

O feitiço virou contra a feiticeira. Mesmo depois de morto ele ainda invade os meus pensamentos. 

Não há um dia, uma noite, em que eu não pense nele... Naquele maldito, infeliz que eu amava mais do que a minha vida, mas não mais do que o meu orgulho...  


Eu o odiava com todas as minhas forças e o odiava ainda mais por amá-lo tanto...  


Sirius... Meu único amor, meu único inimigo...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Minha primeira songfic (decente). Deixo minha nota para pedir muitos comentários, preciso saber se tão ruim, boa, péssima... Let's review, ok! Acho que essa capa que eu fiz ficou bem parecida com o amor deles, rs, sei lá... Enfim, não saia dessa fic com a consciência pesada que nem a da Bellatrix por não ter comentado... 


End file.
